Reappearance of the imagined
by Lady of Slytherclaw
Summary: A piece of alien tech de-ages Jack to an 11-year old and sends him back in time to Kings Cross Station, London, 1971. He has fake memories of his life as James Potter and grows up in Hogwarts married Lily and all the things James Potter would've done. He goes back to his own time after the first time he was killed. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I should be writing for PoaS or WoA, but the muses were bouncing around inside my head with this one.**

**Full summary**

_**A piece of alien tech de-ages Jack to an 11-year old and sends him back in time, to Kings Cross Station, London, 1971. He has fake memories of his life as James Potter, and grows up in Hogwarts, married Lily, and all the things James Potter would've done. He goes back to his own time after the first time he was killed, and only a day passed there. He believes it all to be a figment of his imagination, but when a teenager looking just like him gets attacked by a weevil, he starts to doubt his past decisions. Janto, Towen, past Jily.**_

I was sitting in my office, pretending to do paperwork, but really I was thinking of Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Harry. He would have been 15 today. It hurt to think that my family (the magical one) didn't exist. I had had such good times with the Marauders. Pranking, playing Quidditch, unsuccessfully wooing Lily. Lily...

"Stop it Jack! Stop grieving over people that never existed! It was all just a figment of your imagination!" I thought to myself. And yet it was so hard to let go of the life I had there, just being Jack Potter. No world on my shoulders, no waiting for the Doctor, just a war and a son that was a major target for a mastermind terrorist. Not an easy life, but certainly an easier life than the one I had led before.  
Suddenly a call from Tosh broke me out of my reminiscing.

* * *

"Jack? You're going to want to see this." Tosh yelled from her desk. She had been reviewing the CCTV footage from the night before, and in a warehouse by the docks she'd seen something.

"Yeah, Tosh? What'd you find?" Jack leant over her shoulder, looking at the screen in front of them.  
The footage from the night before showed a teenager, looking to be around 14 years old, fighting off a weevil in an empty storage building. The kid was losing badly, and as they watched, the weevil grabbed the boy around the neck, biting at one of his shoulders.

"Shit! Why didn't we get an alert?" Jack yelled, running for the lift. "Owen, Ianto, you're coming with me. Tosh, tell me where that is."

"Jack, wait. There's more." Tosh called him back.  
He turned back towards the computer, watching.  
The weevil had stopped abruptly, dropping the boy and running off. If it could have, Jack would have sworn that it looked disgusted.

"What? Weevils don't just abandon their prey. Can you zoom in on the kid?" Jack asked.

"No, I can't. It's an old camera, and the only one in the room. This was around midnight last night, in that old fish freezer house by the docks. He's still there, I checked the current footage. Since it was only 8 hours ago, he might still be alive, but he'll most definitely need serious medical help if he is. Go!"

When Jack, Ianto and Owen arrive at the warehouse, the teenager was lying in a pool of his own blood. His shoulder and neck were bleeding profusely, his face was covered in blood and his left wrist was bent at an unnatural angle, but he was still alive.

"Whoa." Owen swore. "This kid's stubborn. Most people his age would be dead by now." Kneeling down next to him, the medic started to clean him up.  
"Deep bite wound in the right shoulder, shallower wound on the right side of the neck, and claw marks on the left shoulder, all from the Weevil. Bad cut on the back of the head, presumably from falling on the concrete. Left wrist broken, and- That's weird. He's got finger-shaped bruises all 'round his neck, like he was strangled, and a gash over his eye, looks like it was made by a knife. Weevils don't need knives, and they don't strangle either. These are more human-inflicted injuries." Owen reported through his comm. set, as much for his own benefit as for the girls back at the Hub.

"Maybe he was attacked? By a gang, I mean. And hid inside the warehouse and then the weevil found him." Tosh offered.

"Good idea, love. He's also severely malnutritioned , and I'm surprised that he could hold off that weevil, with how weak he is overall." Said Owen, finished bandaging the shoulder and neck wounds and started to scan the kid.

"Damn. He's also got multiple badly healed bones, old untreated burns, lacerations & scars on his back and chest, a weak heart, and one of his hands has been crushed and wasn't treated at all." Owen continued.

Gwen gasped over the comms.  
"How old is that boy? How could someone do that to him?"

"Looks to be around 13 to 14, but it wouldn't surprise me if he was 15. That's not all. These injuries aren't just recent. The oldest is approx. 10 years old, one of the breaks in his arm, and the most recent, besides the ones I treated just now, is a deep cut on his right wrist, about a month old. I'd say he had a shitty home life, really shitty, and ran away. The strangling and the knifing could have after he ran away, or the reason he did."

Just then Ianto and Jack returned with an unconscious weevil.

"Thing had the sense, or lack of it, to stay in the docks. An easy capture. How's the kid?" Jack said.

"I patched him up, but he will need surgery. I'd hand him over to the hospital, but they'd probably give him back to his family, or whoever housed him for the past 10 years." Owen replied.

"You say that as if it's bad thing." Ianto said, going over to have a look at the young man.

"Well it is a bad thing. If he stayed with those people much longer, he'd-"

"Jack.' Ianto's voice was strained. "Come and have a look at this."

"What is, Yan? "Replied Jack, going over to where Ianto and the boy were, Owen following.

"Look at Jack." Ianto told Owen.

"Okay..." Said Owen, doing just so.

"Now look at the kid."

"What the hell?" Owen said.

"That's not possible." Jack said sharply, amazed as the others were, for the child looked just like him. Same hair, same face, same everything. Owen had not noticed until now, because he had been concerned with his injuries, but the boy was an exact replica of Jack, only younger.  
As if notified of their wonder, the boy awoke, hazy emerald eyes looking about until they rested on Jack's face, shocked.

_"Athair? Ydw mi marbh?"_  
And he dropped straight back to unconsciousness.

"Take him back to the Hub. Owen, you can operate on him there." Jack commanded. The tone in his voice made Ianto and Owen obey immediately. Bundling the kid & the weevil into the SUV, Ianto took the wheel.

"So, Harkness. Didn't know you had kids. Though with all the sleeping around you used to do, I shouldn't be surprised." Owen remarked.  
Jack was too caught up in his own thoughts to reply.

* * *

**_Athair - dad _Scottish Gaelic**

**_Ydw - am _ Welsh**

**_Mi - I _Scottish Gaelic**

**_Marbh - dead _Scottish Gaelic**

**I know you're all really confused. But I promise that all will be explained in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Also, the name I have for this fic right now doesn't fit right. If any of you can think up a better one, and I like it, I may use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I'm having way too much fun whumping Harry. Sorry.**

"So who is he? And why'd you bring him back to the Hub instead of the hospital?" Gwen asked Jack.

"If he is who I think he is, he's my long-dead son."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later, when Owen's got Harry stabilized."

The teenager had woken up again when they were bringing him inside to the Hub. The unknown place and strange place had caused him to have a panic attack, ripping the bandages on his neck, and the wound had started to bleed badly again. His weak heart and the blood loss had been enough for him to crash, and Owen had had to start the surgery immediately.

Tosh came up to the office, where Jack, Ianto and Gwen were watching the operation.

"I got a picture of the kid when you brought him in, and ran a facial-recognition scan. It came up with this. Harry James Potter, born 31st of July 1993. He was orphaned when his parents, unnamed, were murdered by a terrorist on 31st October 1994. He was sent to live with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, and her husband and son, Vernon and Dudley, at #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. He attended Highcrest public elementary school when he was 5, and had good grades for the first semester, but they dropped rapidly after his first report card. He disappeared on the family summer vacation when he was 11, but returned the following late June, and left each September for the next 3 years, coming back every June. His relatives had the neighborhood convinced he went to St. Brutus's Institute for incurably criminal boys, but I checked, and he was never on their register. He's been mentioned in the Child Services reports every now and then, but he was never investigated, like the agency just forgot about him." Tosh said, looking rattled by what the boy's life had been like.

"What about his parents? Nothing on them?" Ianto asked.

"I found matches for the death of his parents. Lily Marie Evans Potter, born in 1973, in London. Good grades in primary school, even better ones in the school she went to when she was 11. Hogwarts school for the gifted in northern Scotland. Co-ed Boarding school, very posh, very selective. You can't even apply, they come to you. If you don't have family or friends in it, you don't know it exists. Graduated top of her class, with highest academic honors in 1991. Lily moved in with James Potter later that year, into a small village called Godric's Hollow, near Winchester, and married him in 1992, and died in 1994. But her husband..."Tosh continued. "James Charlus Potter. Almost nothing on him. A marriage certificate, a house in his name, and a death date. No job, no bank account, though the house he lived in with Lily was a nice one, in a prime area, too. And no passport. _Nothing. _It's as if he existed just to be Lily's husband and the father of her child, _if _he was the father." She added, eyeing Jack at the last part. "But there's no mention of _any_ kid. No son, no daughter. Lily was never pregnant, they never adopted, never fostered. It's all quite odd."

"That was Scottish Gaelic he spoke when he woke up. If he's lived in Surrey his whole life, how did he get so fluent and comfortable with such an unknown tongue that it's the first language he speaks when he wakes up after a traumatizing event?" Ianto questioned.

"How'd you know it was Scottish Gaelic?" Gwen asked.

"I know everything."

"Okay… assuming it was Gaelic the first time, Harry was shouting in old Welsh when he had the panic attack. What's it going to be next, Latin?"

At that point, Owen came up from the autopsy bay, declaring that the operation was done, and Harry would sleep for another 8 hours.

"I found more injuries that the kit scanner hadn't picked up on. He's had pneumonia in the last month or so, gone untreated, so his lungs aren't in the best shape. He's got a bad old snake bite on his left arm, and there are still residues of venom in his bloodstream. Not deadly, but still harmful. It's what weakened his heart even more. His stomach lining's shit, as he's barely eaten anything that counts as proper food in the past 2 months. His throat's in bad shape, dry and rough from dehydration and little to no speech. He's almost blind, but I assume he has glasses, though we didn't see any in the warehouse. Otherwise he would've walked off a dock long ago, just from nearsightedness. I took a brain scan while I was at it, and the fall didn't do much more than fracture his skull. He'll recover, in time. But his brain is fascinating! The way it processes things..."

"Jack said he'd tell us about the kid when you'd finished with him." Tosh interrupted. "Sorry, sweetie, but you were rambling."

Owen humphed, but made no comment. He obviously wanted to know why this kid was important to Jack too.

"Alright. Back in 1995, before I was made director of Three, I had been helping out our resident mechanic with some piece of alien tech, and the next thing I know, I'm standing in King's Cross, in London, as an 11 year old kid." Jack started.

* * *

**Yeah…. I'm not going to do the whole explanation scene. I know I wouldn't do it right. It would come out shite, and they would be all too accepting and I'd get the reactions wrong and everything would be just **_**bad**_**. **

**Here I am going to take some time to answer questions raised by reviewers. **

**Harry is not immortal. Jack didn't have the immortality thing when he was in the Wizarding world. He healed a little faster than normal wizards, and was good at getting out of scrapes, but if he died, he'd just go back to Torchwood, the same day he left. So the immortality thing was not inherited by Harry. **

**The reason Harry's so comfortable with Silmarillion? (Which is what I'm call the mix of Celtic, Scottish Gaelic and Old Welsh that he spoke.) In my lovely world, Hogwarts teaches it in first year, & it's the dominant language there. Harry's really good with languages, so he picked it up really quickly. The only time he hears/speaks English is when he's at the Dursleys, and he doesn't talk to them much anyway.**

**Other info I should give out: **

**Harry looks like Jack. Jack doesn't look like James Potter as depicted in the books. He looks the same as he does in the show. Spiky/floppy hair, big grin, blue eyes, cute dimples, etc. So Harry looks the same, except for his eyes, o'course. There are minuscule differences, but put 'em next to each other and it looks like you shrunk Jack. **

**Harry's 15, but he looks like he's 13-14 because living with the Dursleys stunted his growth.**

**Homosexuality is not looked down upon in the Wizarding World. Being homophobic is actually very rare. So Harry's going to be just fine with Jack being with Ianto. Y'know, after he gets past the whole "My-dad-isn't-dead-and-is-in-a-relationship-with-s omeone-who's-not-my-mum" thing.**

**Jack doesn't have any magic.**

**Alright, I think Jack's done now. Back to the story?**

**He's told them all about wizards, Hogwarts, the Marauders, Lily, Voldemort, Harry, the Prophecy, basically everything.**

* * *

"Can I ask you a question, Jack?" Ianto asked after handing Jack his coffee.

"You just did, but ask away." Jack replied, turning away from his office window.

"Lily. Did you… I mean.. .Were you…" Ianto tried to get out.

"Did I love her? Yes. Same as I loved Estelle and Alice's mother. But you," Jack put his coffee down, cupping Ianto's face in his hands, "You, Jones Ianto Jones, are the one I would spend eternity with, if you'd have me."

Ianto's eyes filled from the emotions in in his lover's voice." Of course I would! I love you Jack!"

Those words awoke something that had lain dormant in the immortal for a long time. Not to be used, not yet, but waiting, until the need was most.

* * *

**Don't expect fast updates. Words don't flow as well for me as they do for others.**

** Harry will wake up next chappie.**

**I'll continue on with this storyline for a few more chapters, and then it'll be one(or two) shots of some other major events in both timelines. DoM, Battle of Hogwarts, CoE, etc. I'm not sure whether to make this a Harry/Draco or a Harry/Ginny. Those are the 2 options, review which one you'd want.**

**Also, if there's an event you want covered, tell me, If I think I can make it work, I'll put it in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back! For all those who read my note on my profile, good for you! If you didn't, I was on a family vacation to this lovely little NL island that has no electricity. No electricity, no internet, no updates. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but my nice little winged kitty muse has a sadistic streak and if I don't give her fan pics she doesn't let me write in order. I have loads of stuff written for later in the story, but not all that much for right now. So please don't be upset if I, for the moment, post more with another story than with this one. It's just because I have more written at the moment for that one. **

Harry had never hurt as much as he did now. After he had forgotten to put his wings in, the bastard he was supposed to call "Uncle" had decided to get a little creative. With urging from Marge, he had used a knife instead of just his fists, the fire poker and the belt as usual.

Then Marge had proved what he had always suspected to be true, that her bite (or in this case, her grip) was _far_ worse than her bark, and strangled him. He knew that going along on the visit to Marge's place in Cardiff had been a bad idea.

Lady Luck being on his side, he had managed to transform to his wolf animagus form, and got out of the house before they were able to inflict real damage. Also managing to knock over every piece of furniture on the way to the door. Heh. Carnage.

After he had gotten out of the neighbourhood and after an unfortunate and painful incident with a car, he transferred to his eagle form, to attract less attention than a wolf, and there was no pressure on his obviously broken wrist. He had flown to near the harbour, where he had seen some old warehouses that could serve as shelter until his wrist healed, he could find a more permanent solution, or better yet, get back to London, where he knew Sirius was staying.

The warehouse ended up being a freezer storage area, probably not the best place to stay, as the nights still got cold in Cardiff, and the added air conditioning would make for a rather uncomfortable night. Still, he couldn't very well go anywhere else; he knew there were security guards around here, and Harry knew that if he went outside, he'd be found.

Just as Harry was about to settle down for the night, an ugly pale _thing_ with shark-like teeth and a screwed up forehead in navy coveralls, for some reason, ran in.

The creature lunged straight at him, snarling and baring its teeth. Harry struggled to defend himself, but with his broken wrist, he didn't last 5 minutes.

The _thing_ went right for his shoulder, and Harry screamed, because even though he was very pain-resistant from all the years with his uncle, he's never been _bitten _before, at least not like this. Marge's dogs had much smaller teeth, and the Basilisk tooth was more like a poisoned stake through his arm. But this, this was so, so much more painful. He could feel the _thing's_ teeth gnawing through his flesh and bone, the blood dripping down his chest and back.

Harry screamed again, and dropped to the ground, in a last attempt to escape the _thing_. But it followed him down, and the last thing he knew was a sharp pain on the back of his head before he blacked out.

* * *

The next thing Harry knew, he was staring up at three faces that were leaning over him. The pain in his shoulder had lessened, more like a sharp ache now instead of a glaring burn. Harry blinked, trying to stay awake, and focused on the faces above him. What he saw made him start.

It wasn't the two dark-haired faces, one in a suit and the other in a jacket. It was the face, that even with his amazingly bad eyesight, Harry could recognize. From countless hours spent staring at old photos, from countless minutes looking in the mirror. It was a face almost identical to his. The face of his father. Was he dead then, if he was seeing his dead father's face? It made perfect sense, he had just been attacked by some creature and now he was seeing his dad.

Before he could contemplate this further, he felt the creeping edges of unconsciousness and only had time to rasp out a single sentence.

"Dad? Am I dead?" In Sillmarillion, hoping that if it was him, he would recognize the ancient language.

And then, darkness.

**Again, all confusing stuff will be explained! **

**I want to thank all my lovely reveiwers, because you are all wonderful!**

**Ehzzu**

** JoshuaHisbert**

** 7EN**

** Saissister**

** Dorian Pendragon**

** Guest**

** Guest**

** Sakura Lisel**

**And **

** Terra Fair!**


	4. Chapter 4 Grey

The only thing Harry could see now was grey. Grey stretched everywhere, in every direction. If this was the afterlife, or even a dream, it was a very boring one. Quite a lot like the time he'd flown too high and got stuck in a cloud, except grey instead of white and a lot less wet.

**Boring.**

**Very boring.**

Harry started walking , not heading in any particular direction. There didn't seem to be a floor, or a ground, but he _was _ walking, so there had to be some sort of surface.

His shoulder felt better. Odd, but better still than the sharp ache of earlier. Harry's broken wrist felt like it was in a cast, though he couldn't see anything.

Harry almost unconsciously unfurled his wings, savouring the feel of his avian appendages being freed. He hadn't had much time to have them out, as the Dursleys _really_ didn't like to see them. It wasn't his fault he was a natural animagus, it was just in his genes! Since both his parents were animagi, the abilities had been passed down to him. Sirius had helped him master the transformations after his 3rd year. And of course he couldn't be normal, and have just one form. He had to have two!

Though he couldn't say his secondary form hadn't helped him at times. Being a wolf had made the third task easier, and he'd used his eagle-eyesight with the dragon. If anyone had noticed his eyes shift yellow, they hadn't said anything.

And… he was back to the boredom.

**Boring.**

Grey had to be the most boring of all the colors. It wasn't even a color, it was a shade. Even the other shades were a nice contrasting black and white. But grey, grey was an annoying, neutral color. It hovered between the two, having neither an opposite nor a twin. It could be either dark or light, but no definite. The exact components could be interesting, but this all-encompassing, never-ending grey was just

**Boring.**

**Very, very boring.**

Wait…. What was that? Harry had seen a spark of golden light, far off in the distance. He started to walk towards it.

When he reached it, it was a little ball of golden smoke around the size of his fist.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." He remarked dryly.

Just as he said that, the little ball exploded into the form of a young woman, shining with an unearthly light.

"Whoa!" Harry backed away quickly, his wings expanding to make him look like a bigger threat. "What the hell?"

"You are the son of Captain Jack Harkness." The woman –girl, really- stated.

"Uh, no? My dad was Jack Potter."

"Jack Potter and Captain Jack Harkness are one and the same."

"Okaayy….. I know dad was a quidditch captain, but what's with the Harkness? And who are you, anyway?"

"I am the Bad Wolf. I can see all of time and space. But my human essence is called Rose."

"Are you an alien?" Harry asked eagerly. His Astronomy professor believed in aliens, and so did he. To have proof that life existed outside of earth would be phenomenal! Hermione and he had even theorized that the first wizards had been aliens, and the abilities had been passed down through dominant genes.

"No, Harry. I am as human as you are. The only reason I am as I am is because I made a foolish mistake when trying to get back to the alien I love."

"So aliens _do _exist!"

"Yes, yes they do. You and your friend are right in assuming that the first of your kind were from another world."

"…Whoa."

"Indeed. I had approximately the same reaction when I first learned of non-terrestrial life."

"But what does my father have to do with all this? Hasn't he been dead for 14 years?"

"Your father…. Jack Harkness is a complicated, complicated person. I see I have some have some storytelling to do." The Bad wolf sat down cross-legged, and Harry sat back on his heels.

"I first met Jack in 1941, in the middle of the London Blitz." Harry's eyes widen at this. "In a strange chain of events, I ended up hanging from a barrage balloon in the middle of a bombing raid. Your father caught me, fixed up my hands. He tried and failed to get me back to my alien friend, the Doctor. After our time in the Blitz was over and done with, the Doctor asked him to come with us." She started.

"How was he in 1941? Dad wasn't born until 1973!" Harry asked.

"The Doctor has a time machine, as did your father, before it got broken. That is how he ended up in WW2, as he is originally from the 51st century."

"….So my dad was from the 51st century?"

"Yes."

"I had a father from the far far future."

"Yes."

"I think it would be better if you just gave me the straight facts."

The Bad Wolf shifted slightly, as if she was uncomfortable with the situation, but she continued on anyway.

"Jack Harkness was/will be born on the 27th of March, 5060, on the Boeshane Peninsula, which is part of what used to be America, Earth. He joined the Time  
Agency when he was 17, and was employed there for six years, until he woke up one morning and discovered two years of his memory missing. He then left the Agency, and turned rogue. After a while, he became a con-man, selling empty spacecraft to time travelers, convincing them it was valuable. I met him in the middle of World War 2, in the forties. He saved my life and then tried to sell me and the Doctor an empty ambulance, claiming it to be a Chula warship. Due to an unfortunate mistake on his part, London ended up the victim of a plague, but we stopped it, saving everybody's life in the process, and Jack played an important part in that. The Doctor invited him to travel with us, and he did, until we were separated on a game show satellite in the 7000s. We were reunited soon after, but an old foe of the Doctor's attacked the satellite, and the Doctor sent me away, to my home time to protect me. I made a foolish mistake trying to get back to him, and it nearly cost me my life. I opened the Doctor's spaceship, absorbing the power of the time vortex that was inside. Doing that created me, the Bad Wolf.

"As I said before, I can see all of time and space. I can control many things; I could be a god if I wished, and if my human form weren't so fragile. As it is, I am appearing to you in a non-corporeal realm, the realm of dreams. As your body is asleep, and mine is too, I can appear for longer periods of time than I can while corporeal.

"I can control life and death. Much better now than I could then. When I arrived on the satellite, the Daleks, - the Doctor's old enemies- had taken control of it. They had killed over 100 people. Including Jack."

At this, Harry's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. The Bad Wolf held up a hand to stop his questions.

"As I said, I have control over life and death. When I eradicated the Daleks from the satellite, I also brought back your father, but being so new and unused to my powers, I brought him back forever."

"What?" Harry asked, disbelievingly.

"I am truly sorry, Harry, but your father cannot die."

"What!?"

* * *

**_I am very sorry it's so short. Lately I've lost inspiration for this story. But never fear! I am not going to abandon this fic like I've done for some of my others. My pretty little winged cat muses made out of solid gemstone have been playing with the plot bunnies too much and gave me tons of new ideas for other fics that I can't publish because it would divert my attention from this one. _  
**

**_The word count for this, not including the AN, is 1,273._**


End file.
